darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ikadia the Exile/dialogue
During Birthright of the Dwarves * Ikadia the Exile: Adventurer! You won't find what your dwarf king is looking for here. * Ikadia the Exile: Speak to me at my ritual circle to the north of this dungeon and I may tell you what I know. (Ikadia teleports away) ---- At Ritual Circle During BotD * Ikadia the Exile: I have the knowledge that the dwarf king seeks, but it is not the way of Zamorak to give knowledge freely. Ikadia the Exile: Are you ready to fight for your dwarf king? ** Who are you? *** Ikadia the Exile: I am Ikadia the Exile, leader of the chaos druids. I wear the title in honour of my ancestor Urval, who was exiled by the druids above for preaching the truth about Guthix and Zamorak. *** Ikadia the Exile: Zamorak is Guthix's most perfect incarnation! He brings balance to the world through chaos! **** Haven't you heard? Guthix is dead! ***** Ikadia the Exile: Of course I've heard, you insolent little man! ***** Ikadia the Exile: Like all druids, I felt the shiver run through the world. Unlike them, however, I rejoiced! Guthix has shed his old form, just as Urval foretold. Now he returns in the form of Zamorak, to bring balance through chaos! **** Saradomin defeated Zamorak at the Battle of Lumbridge. ***** Ikadia the Exile: Fool! You see only the surface and are blind to the true meaning! ***** Ikadia the Exile: When Saradomin and Zamorak began to fight, Lumbridge became a war zone, did it not? A place of conflict and destruction - a place of chaos! **** That's an interesting interpretation. ***** Ikadia the Exile: I'm glad to meet someone who's willing to think independently, rather than blindly accept popular beliefs. **** Your beliefs are ridiculous. ***** Ikadia the Exile: I am not here to win converts. Believe what you will. ** I am ready. (Screen fades black and a fight with Ikadia begins) ** Not yet. (Closes dialogue) ---- Defeating Ikadia * Ikadia the Exile: You have defeated me! The strength of Zamorak - most perfect incarnation of Guthix - is with you! ** It was a worthy combat! *** Ikadia the Exile: Indeed it was! And you have earned the information you seek. *** Ikadia the Exile: The dwarf king believes that the chaos dwarves in this dungeon were created by his enemy, but that is not so. Colonies of chaos dwarves have existed since the Third Age. *** Ikadia the Exile: The dwarf's king enemy can transform dwarves into chaos dwarves, but he does that by unlocking the potential that exists within all dwarves - planted there by Zamorak, most perfect aspect of Guthix. *** Ikadia the Exile: Chaos dwarves are dwarves in their truest, most perfect form. Loyal servants of Zamorak - nothing but chaos in their hearts! *** Ikadia the Exile: Would that the same potential existed in humans and that I could unlock it! *** Ikadia the Exile: Now - you have defeated me. Kill me, and be done with it! **** Could you repeat your information first? **** You're weak. Zamorak would want you dead. ***** Ikadia the Exile: There comes a time when we each grow weak. Thank you for saving me from a feeble old age. I will become one with Zamorak and Guthix, like Urval before me. **** You're my enemy. Die, Zamorakian scum! **** I'm not a murderer. You live. ***** Ikadia the Exile: Fool! Zamorak despises your weak will. ** Just tell me about the chaos dwarves. ---- Outside quest * Ikadia the Exile: Praise Zamorak for conflict, friend. Will you not test the strength of my chaos druids? I fear they grow weak and deserve to be cut down. ** Who are you? *** Ikadia the Exile: I am Ikadia the Exile, leader of these druids. I wear the title in honour of my ancestor Urval, who was exiled by the druids above for preaching the truth about Guthix and Zamorak. *** Ikadia the Exile: Zamorak is Guthix's most perfect incarnation! He brings balance to the world through chaos! **** Haven't you heard? Guthix is dead! ***** Ikadia the Exile: Of course I've heard, you insolent little man! ***** Ikadia the Exile: Like all druids, I felt the shiver run through the world. Unlike them, however, I rejoiced! Guthix has shed his old form, just as Urval foretold. Now he returns in the form of Zamorak, to bring balance through chaos! **** Saradomin defeated Zamorak at the Battle of Lumbridge. ***** Ikadia the Exile: Fool! You see only the surface and are blind to the true meaning! ***** Ikadia the Exile: When Saradomin and Zamorak began to fight, Lumbridge became a war zone, did it not? A place of conflict and destruction - a place of chaos! **** That's an interesting interpretation. ***** Ikadia the Exile: I'm glad to meet someone who's willing to think independently, rather than blindly accept popular beliefs. **** Your beliefs are ridiculous. ***** Ikadia the Exile: I am not here to win converts. Believe what you will. ** I'd rather test *your* strength. *** Ikadia the Exile: Maybe someday, little one - when I have a reason to fight you. ** Goodbye.